1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core sample collector equipped with a sterilizing agent-applying mechanism, which is used in taking, for example, a core sample for researches on subsurface microorganisms, and a method of taking a core sample.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is necessary to take a core sample for researches on subsurface microorganisms, and, for example, a piston corer has heretofore been often used as a core sample collector for taking such a core sample.
Such a piston corer is equipped with a tube-shaped cylinder functioning as the so-called sampling tube extending in, for example, vertical directions, and a column shaped piston arranged freely movably within this cylinder, and collects a core sample by receiving it in the cylinder.
Since it is difficult to make an inner peripheral wall surface of the cylinder a biologically clean state that nonindigeneous microorganisms are absent upon taking the core sample using such a piston corer, the nonindigeneous-microorganisms unavoidably adhere to the core sample due to the contact of the core sample with the inner peripheral wall surface of the cylinder upon taking the core sample. As a result, the core sample taken has a great possibility that the state of the sample present in the crust as it is may be lost and become unsuitable for use in researches on subsurface microorganisms.
However, no effective method for preventing such contamination with the nonindigeneous microorganisms has heretofore been known.